My True Self
by The Black Maiden
Summary: Tell me, tell me, why am I here? Let's confide in each other, if no one else will hear. ONESHOT, GAMEVERSE, XNFE/CKRY


**I'm back with another one-shot.**

**My brother is driving me up the wall right now, so I had to get away.**

**I relized I hadn't really writen anything for Kali yet. And I haven't written much for Nafhe, either. And I was listening to "My True Self" one night and BAM, this was born.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

_Tell me, tell me,_

_Why am I here?_

_What's the point of existing_

_If I'm only to cause fear?_

The stars didn't really mean anything to Kali anymore.

They meant a lot to his sister, oh; they meant _so much _to his sister.

She had someone else to share them with, though. Once again, he was on his own for the night.

What was he, really? He had a reputation as being a masochist. A behemoth, a "yellow version of the big, green hulk." …Without his sister, what was he?

Really?

He relied on her to control him, to beat him, to reward or punish him. He was no better than a dog.

She would have yelled at him, sitting up on the roof without his huge mass of a suit on. He never really left home without it, but…

But he wanted to feel the real wind on his skin.

It felt good against his bare chest and on his face. On his feet, too, and he wiggled his toes in the cool, night air. Hi still had his trousers on, of course. He wasn't _that_ desperate for fresh air.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his blonde, shoulder-length hair. It seemed like these days, everyone seemed be pairing up. Even his sister…his own sister…had abandoned him for Mazuma.

He couldn't hate her, though. He was her _brother_ after all. There were no romantic feelings between them at all. She needed a man in her life, a man that would make her feel like the angel she was.

And he made her feel like the red queen. Slaughtering.

_Ask me, ask me,_

_What can I say?_

_How can I express myself_

_If I'm only to decay?_

"Do you like them, too?" He heard a tiny voice behind him squeak.

He turned around to see none other than the pink-haired bunny lover, Nafhe. Mazuma's younger sister.

He only grunted and turned away.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She said, coming up next to him. "I know you can talk. I want to hear your voice."

He didn't really know what to say except "…Yes, I do."

"That's good. I like them a lot, too." Nafhe replied, sitting down next to him.

They were silent for quite a while, before Nafhe surprised him by collapsing against his shoulder with a quiet _"thump."_

"What?" He stuttered.

The girl looked up. "I'm cold. Can I lean against you?"

"Uh…fine."

"Thank you!" She squeaked, snuggling up as close to him as possible. "Nii-sama used to let me do this, but not anymore. He's with Shizu-nee so much, it almost seems like he's forgetting me."

"Ah."

"But I guess I shouldn't be mad. He's been my Nii-sama since forever. I love him a lot, but…He needs someone who loves him _that way._"

Kali said nothing.

"I'm still a little jealous, though. I mean, he is my brother, but…after having him all to myself my whole life, I can't help but feel…threatened."

Still he said nothing.

"Maybe it'd be better if I weren't such a small fry."

_Why me, why me,_

_Why am I here?_

_What's the point of staying_

_If I only shed more tears?_

Now Kali looked at her. "Huh?"

Nafhe shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I'm so small and young, and I'm not pretty like Mii-chan and Shizu-nee. I don't have nice bodies like them, either."

"Does it matter?" Kali asked her, looking away again.

"Well, not really. But I don't think, even after the war is over, anyone will want to love _me _like that. I don't have curvy hips or a big chest or anything like they do."

"Don't say that."

Nafhe looked up at Kali. "Eh?"

He turned to her. "It doesn't matter. Your body doesn't matter. Your personality does. You have a beautiful personality." He looked up at the sky again. "You are beautiful."

Nafhe was silent for a bit, and then giggled. "I wouldn't expect you to say something like that, Kali-kun. Thank you."

"It's true." He replied.

Then she surprised him. She placed one hand on his cheek and turned his face towards hers. "Do you really believe it, then? That I'm beautiful?"

He didn't even need to think about it. "I do. I know that you are beautiful"

"Well…" She scooted even closer to him. "As I said, thank you." She began leaning forward, and he copied her movements. Her eyes closed. They were centimeters apart. A hairs length away…

And she captured his lips in a blissful kiss.

Kali had never really been kissed, before. No girl would look at him and see a potential boyfriend. No girl except this one. His sister's boyfriend's little sister.

In a way, he knew it was a bit wrong. But in a world like the one they lived in, who knew what was wrong and what was right?

And this felt so right.

It felt like an eternity before they separated, and still it was too soon for him. But Nafhe only smiled sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder. And a few minutes later, she was asleep.

_I'm me, I'm me,_

_This is why I'm here._

_Let us rest together,_

_And just cry happy tears._

Kali looked up at the stars again.

They seemed even brighter than before.

* * *

**The bunny-lover and the jaggernaught. Just proves that theres someone out there for everyone.**

**Yep. I was trying to think of something for A Shizu/Mazuma fic, and relized "Wait, if their a couple, couldn't their siblings be, too?" Ta-da! A brand new slash pairing!**

**And my grandparents are coming today, so I have to go clean my room. See ya!**


End file.
